Love was when i loved thee
by net96
Summary: Faye is a eighteen year old teenager about to marry the man she loves, against everyone's wishes. But what happens when she goes to meet his mysterious family? what happens when Paul, her soon to be brother-in-law, imprints on her? Will she chose her perfect, kind and caring Liam? or the annoying and quickly angered bad boy Paul? (From POVs of Faye and Paul)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. **

**Okay guys so the 1****st**** chapters short not much. I hope u guys like it. I'm not the greatest writer but this story has been bugging me so much so I decided to give it a try and put it into words.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Perfection is a fantasy that only exists in the mind, but when given the choice between perfection and imperfection I'll always chose imperfection. Because I know that you, my dear love is my imperfect heaven. _

**Faye**

I pushed my head against the window watching as the buildings faded into trees and morning faded into night.

_You are too young honey; you have a whole life ahead of you. _My mum's words still haven't stopped playing in my head.

It was like a broken recorder playing over and over again. But I am not young, I am eighteen and I can make my own decisions. And I chose this. This is what I want and what I need and I'm not changing my mind.

_Are you sure he's it?_

I closed my eyes tightly and inhaled the cold air trying to get rid of my mum's voice. But it had no effect, because my mum always had a way of getting under my skin. Her words are like parasites eating their way into my head. Is he it? Is he worth it? Am I really too young to get married?

I turned my head to look at the man who had his eyes glued to the road. His black hair slightly falling onto his eyes, his pink lips in a slight pout: one of many symptoms when he becomes anxious. Looking at him I definitely know what I want. And yes he is worth it. He is more than worth it. He is everything I ever wanted in anyone; he is my other perfect half. No one understand it, I love him. I love him so much that it hurts. And any way we've been dating for three years, wasn't that long enough to know if he was it?

Liam took my hand on his and gave a slight squeeze. I guess it's his way of saying not to worry. "Don't worry your parents will come around."

I gave a slight squeeze back. "I hope so. What about your mum will she be okay with it?"

I've dated him for three years but not once have I met his family or seen a photo of them. He hardly talked about them either, when I ask him he says something about having an abnormal family. But who doesn't, my family doesn't fall under the normal family category either. And the more he said things like _'you don't want to know them, trust me'_ or _'I come from a very messed up place'_ the more I became curious about his past. But I never pushed it: well at least not until he asked me to marry him. After that night I have been begging him to tell me about his family, I wanted to know, I needed to know before we got married. He wasn't very happy about the idea but finally he gave in and now we are heading to Forks, to where Liam has grown up. We are going to spend the summer vacation at his place, to get to know his family and his childhood friends.

He took my hand and gave it a soft kiss. "My mum will love you."

**Paul**

"What!" mum screamed almost bringing the whole roof down with her. "He's finally coming home after seven years… seven years and he's bringing a girl. And he's ENGAGED to her!"

I increased the volume of the TV hoping her screaming would die out. No such luck. Since mum found out about Liam bringing his stupid 'soon to be trophy wife' she has been on a full rampage. The way she's going on right now I wouldn't be surprised if she burns a whole village down. But to tell you the truth I am kind of enjoying this. My mum's perfect son is finally on her bad books.

Liam called two days ago telling me to put some sense into mum's head and I told him I will with glee. Oh if only he knew. Liam's the golden son in our family, the smart one, the one who got a scholarship to some stupid school in London. The rich son who has enough money to buy a whole country. The one who decided to stop visiting us because he was too afraid of turning into a wolf. The one who left his younger brother with their psycho as mum. This is payback time for leaving me and I need him to feel what I always felt.

"And don't forget she's twelve years younger than him." I yelled back to my mum.

Oh it is kind of wired. Even I was surprised when I heard it. He's marrying a girl who's my age. Eww think about it she was only one when he was thirteen years old. And any way I bet she's marrying him for his money. Who gets married at eighteen these days? No one.

I stretched my legs smiling to myself this is what it feels like to be happy. I am so glad he chose a wife who's twelve years younger than him. Now he's not the perfect son anymore and I won't have to live up to my mum's high expectations. Now when she tells me _'Look at Liam'_, I can point out how he's marrying an eighteen year old girl.

Oh this is going to be a hell of a long summer holiday. I can't wait to meet her. I'm going to make sure she will never forget La Push.

* * *

**Okay 1****st**** chapter done I'll put the next chapter on Friday so it'll be up on Saturday. Yay! (A small note this happens right after Breaking Dawn finishes and i didn't really know the exact age of Paul so i just made him eighteen)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Twilight characters. **

**2****nd**** chapter is done hope u guys like it. This is longer than chapter 1**

**Okay i re-edited this chapter, there were so many mistakes. i think it's because i wrote it last night. so from now i'll write them on Friday and post them on Saturday morning.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Love is sometimes a bad infection, which should never be scratched. But sometimes, knowing the consequences, some of us still scratch it. Not because we love the pain but simply because we love the sensation of it. _

**Paul **

"Paul!" mum's screams echoed through the room. Shit! Doesn't that woman know I have super sensitive hearing? "Sam called and he wants you to fill in for Quill."

I groaned. "I already heard it! Remember I have supernatural hearing."

Sam always find ways to ruin my happy moments. I think that's what he does in his free time: 101 ways to ruin Paul's life.

I have been waiting for my brother to come home for almost a month now: counting down days, minutes and seconds. Now when he is only few hours away I have to go and do stupid patrolling. Isn't that just great? I am going to miss my mum's psycho actions. I even brought a stupid camera just to record it. Well, no use now.

"Well then, get your butt off that couch and leave already!" She screamed, yet again.

"I'm going, I'm going. And mum, don't try to eat Liam's trophy wife!" I got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Wait until I come home and then you can do whatever you want. You have my full blessings."

She pointed the kitchen knife at me and gave one of her death glares. Oh, if looks could kill, then I think all the people she ever laid her eyes on would be dead by now. Covering my face with my hands in defence I ran through the back door.

And they think I have anger management problems.

As soon as I got out the door, I went behind a bush, took off my pants and tied it around my leg. Then taking a step forward, I leaped into the air transforming into a wolf.

…_think she's hot? _Jared's voice was the first thing I heard as I landed on my four paws.

I didn't need to know who 'she' was. Liam and his trophy wife has been the new shinny gossip in our wolf club. That's all they talked about.

_Of course she would be. Aren't all trophy wives' are? _That's Seth trying to be funny and again failing...

_Okay that's enough! And I want all of you to behave your selves when they come here, no jokes. _Sam's voice echoed through our heads: isn't he a buzz kill! _Emily asked Ruth to bring Liam and Faye for dinner today, so you guys either behave or find dinner elsewhere._

Whoa! hold on, did he just say Emily invited mum for dinner. That's not fair, now all the fun of seeing Liam getting scrolled by mum is gone. Why would Emily do something like that?

_Because Emily doesn't want Ruth to scare the poor girl off. _I could sense even Sam didn't know why Emily invited my family over: my mum is not the best company in the world. _ I think it's a women's thing. _He thought, more for himself than us.

_That's stupid I would rather see a good cat fight than sit and play happy family. _I don't think we were supposed to hear that but it just slipped out of Leah's thoughts before she could block it.

Hold on…. wait….. Someone will definitely have a wacky comment for this. Three…two… one.

_That's because you're not a women Leah. _Bam! Jake knows how to bring the fun into a party.

And the rest of us started to fall into hysterical laughter, well mentally that is: wolfs can't exactly laugh.

_Jake! Stop acting like a child, all of you._ Ah... and the buzz kill never stops.

_Paul!_ Sam roared.

_Okay, okay geez I'm done. _

**Faye **

It's animal instinct to always run in the opposite direction when there is a threat. It's quite logical actually, who would want to run straight into the arms of danger? Oh right… that's me: instead of running away from danger, I'm walking right into their waiting arms. Handing my head in a silver platter.

Danger is exactly where I am now.

I took off my ring and chucked it into my jean pocket. I might as well make this disastrous situation easier on myself.

I don't want anyone to see the engagement ring. Well at least not until it is required. Last time when I was wearing the ring, things didn't go too well. My dad almost had his second heart attack and mum… well she nearly ripped her eyes right out of her sockets. After that incident I only wear it in front of Liam. It makes him happy to see me wearing it and well, I just love seeing him smile.

I wouldn't relate myself to as one of those girls who wanted a diamond ring wrapped around their petite feminine finger, in fact I hate jewelry However Liam loves showering me with beautiful, luxurious small gifts. I don't know if it is just his way of telling me that he loves me or if it is a habit of every guy. Well, I wouldn't know because I've never really dated any one in my life. Liam was my first boyfriend. And now he is my fiancé.

"Faye, sweetheart. We are here." Liam's words pulled me back to the reality.

I was so consumed by my fear of meeting his family, I didn't realize the car had come to a halt.

Shit! We are here! I was looking forward for this day for years and now I'm finally here and all I want to do is dig a hole and bury myself init.

I think Liam could sense my fear because he then turned around facing me and cupped my face in his hands. "You have nothing to worry about, okay?" He traced his index finger around my lips: something he always does when he needs me to calm down.

And it never fails to work, because now I can't even remember what I was so afraid of. The only thing I can feel now is his warm finger running down my lips towards my neck, hypnotizing me with every touch. My heart started to skip a beat and suddenly I was lifted off the face of earth.

"Remember I always love you." He breathed, his mouth inches away from mine. So close that I could actually feel his lips moving as he spoke.

"I love y…" Before I had the chance to finish my sentence, he suddenly pushed me against the window kissing me.

The kiss was soft at first and then it grew hungrier. He traced my lower lip with his tongue before it found its way into my mouth. I moved closer wrapping my arms around his neck letting my fingers run along his silky hair. I gladly welcomed the rush of adrenaline as his hands gently ran up my thigh all the way to my hips.

"Queel! Queel! Why's he eating her face?"

Next thing we knew we were on the opposite sides of the car, trying to be as far away from each other as possible. I lifted my head, looking to see where the voice was coming from.

Then I saw the man, standing on the house porch carrying a confused looking child. Not exactly a man probably someone who's my age or a little older but his rugged and masculine body stood straight, towering over the child in his arms. "Claire love, you don't ask questions like that."

I looked at Liam hoping that he would direct me to the next step. This is not the way I wanted to meet his family. Now they're going to think I'm some desperate teenage girl trying to sleep with a man.

Liam fixing his messed up hair was the first to regain his control and get out of the car. Made his way to my side and opened the door giving his hand to me very gently. Hesitantly, I took his hand and hopped out of the car.

_Deep breath Faye, we can do this. Don't worry; Liam's family isn't going to be as wired as ours. _

Still clinging on to my hand Liam pulled me towards the porch. _Oh god I'm going to die. Stop acting like a child. Shoulders back stand straight and try to look tall. Act like they didn't just see you making out with Liam._

"Hey Quill." Liam spoke as if nothing had happened.

"Ah Liam. Wow! Man, you haven't changed a bit. " The one who was named Quill walked towards us, welcoming us with a warm grin. And just like Liam, he acted as if he saw nothing. _Good._

"Well if only I can say the same to you." Liam gave Quill a quick embrace still holding onto my hand. "You were about this high when I last saw you." He lifted his free arm in level with his chest.

"Why did you t'y to eat her face?" The little girl looked at Quill then Liam and then at me. She was such a cute thing and I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"He wasn't trying to eat me, I just had something on my face and he was helping me to take it off." Before I could stop, the words fell out of my mouth.

If I haven't already, I definitely ruined it now.

For the first time Quill looked at me and laughed. "You must be Faye." He offered his arm to me. "I'm Quill, I heard a lot about you."

I slightly relaxed. Unlike most other people he didn't seem to be taken back when he saw me with Liam. People usually tend to give me dirty stares when they realize that I'm eighteen and I'm dating a thirty year old man. But Quill didn't seem to care at all. Or probably he doesn't know that I'm 12 years younger than Liam. Either way he seems nice.

"Nice to meet you too." I shook his hand, somewhat reluctantly, and quickly took it away startled. "Wow your hand is... very warm."

They were so warm. Not the human kind of warmth but like concrete in a hot summer day: hot enough to make you uncomfortable but not hot enough to burn you.

"Ah yes it's a genetics thing." He replied, looking at Liam worried.

He was definitely lying, I would know since I spend all of last year in uni studying about genetics. No way is it possible for a human to be that warm. I opened my mouth to ask him why he just lied to me, but was interrupted by Liam.

"Where's Paul and mum." Liam's voice had an edge to it: almost afraid. So I let my question go, remembering to ask it another time: when Liam was less worried.

"Ruth's talking to Emily. And Paul's on petrol." Passing some kind of understanding between each other, Quill was quick to answer.

"Oh off course." Liam shook his head in understanding.

What was that about? It was as if they were both caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

"Come on, Emily and Ruth are waiting for you. By the way, Emily made her special dinner just for you, Faye. " He said now his expression changing to a grin.

As he led us to the house, the fear that had faded away, rushed back into me.

I wrapped my hands around Liam's arm moving a little closer to him, so half of my body was protected behind him. My whole body seems to be shaking and my hands have started to sweat: every part of my body, warning me to run, run the other way and never look back.

My heart was pounding hard against my rib-cage trying desperately to jump out of my mouth. Definitely not in a good way, it's like high school all over again, like the feeling you have when you arrive in a brand new school and have no idea if you'll fit in or not. Knowing that you have to build a whole new identity for yourself: it's not the best feeling in the world. But here I am after I have finished school, thinking that I'll never have to face this kind of situations again and then…running back into it: face first.

Life's funny that way: one second it makes you think the worst is over and then they throw all the worst of it back at you, playing a nasty joke.

"Em! Look at you, all grown up and married." Liam releasing his hand from my grip hugged a woman.

"How are you Liam?" When she spoke, I realised she had an extraordinarily unique voice, it's like she's singing a song, and in no way did it sound bad. It is surprisingly soothing and welcoming.

"I am good. What about you?" he pulled away from Emily.

I was desperate to see who she was but Liam's body, like a thick curtain was pasted right in front of me and I could not make out how she looked like.

"Well I'm good." She paused for a second. "So Liam, when are you going to introduce me to your girl?"

Liam finally stepped to the side so I was fully exposed to Emily. I suddenly felt so insecure that I wanted so desperately for Liam to get back so I could hide behind him.

"Faye, this is Emily and Emily this is Faye." Liam wrapping his arm around my waist pulled me closer to him.

That's when I saw it. There were three scratches running down her beautiful face, like claw marks. It is the most gruesome scar I have ever seen, but she is beautiful, in her own unique way. With her dark tanned skin and her hair, just like Liam's hair: think straight and pitch black.

"Nice to finally meet you." She pulled me into a tight hug, as if we were old friends finally re-uniting.

I tightened my hands around her letting go of all the anxiety and fear I held within me. "Nice to meet you too."

Emily let go of me and gave a smile: a warm and welcoming one. I returned it effortlessly. It felt nice to be welcomed. This isn't that bad, I have no idea why I was so worried.

"Mom!" Liam screamed excitedly.

I had spoken too soon...

"I've missed you so much." Liam who was standing beside me a second ago was now moving towards a small woman who was standing at the end of the hall.

Emily's smile quickly faded just as mine did. Trust me when I say meeting your mother in law for the first time is petrifying.

Liam quickly wrapped his arms around the woman. She was a small woman, probably even shorter than me, with her white curly hair on a messy bun. She looks fragile and old but from the way she was standing in front of his son, who was towering over her like a palm tree, I knew it's not true. I could sense it from the way Liam stood, his head slightly tilted almost like he was bowing to her respectfully. She had total control, even over her son who is ten times her size.

"Well only if I could say the same to you." Liam's mum spoke without any emotion.

But her face betrayed her. I could see the smile behind her eyes, the way she hugged her son tightly as if afraid that any second he'll slip out of her fingers. Any one could have seen it, she loves him.

"Well I'm back now and I'm staying for a while." Liam spoke.

"So I've heard." She looked around the room and when she found my eyes her gaze stopped.

I wasn't hated by many. Probably because I am shy, I hardly talk to people. I always kept to myself even at school; I have few friends and well no enemies. So in my life I have never seen any one look at me the way Liam's mum had. Her eyes were radiating pure hatred and disgust: it's so strong I can feel it burning right into my soul. Oh only if looks could kill, by now I would be dead meat.

I quickly looked away.

This woman who I met for the first time hates me already. So much for '_My mum will love you'. _Unless that's the look she gives to the people she loves.

All the uneasiness I felt a minute ago has found itself back into me. By this point, I was drowning in it.

I think Liam sensed the sudden tension, because in a second he was beside me wrapping his arm around my waist holding me straight. _Thank goodness_. A sense of relief swept over me. It was hardly enough, but better than nothing. "Mom this is Faye. And honey this is my mom."

Well isn't that pretty obvious?

Looking up I gave her the best smile I can possibly produce at that moment: which was not much. "Nice to meet you finally, Liam has told me a lot about you." Which was a huge lie, Liam hardly talked about his life in La Push.

But she didn't return it back. "So how old are you?"

Bam, the razor like words landed right on my face.

I looked around the room, from Emily's face to Quill's but none of them were looking at me. They both had their eyes fixed on the ground, as if it were the most interesting thing they ever saw. Even the child seem to sense the sudden uneasiness.

I kept my mouth shut. I don't want to say my age, not right now. First I want them to get to know me, to know that age doesn't matter for love, that we truly love each other and that I'm not some monster who stole one of their people.

But wanting something doesn't mean you'll definitely get it.

"She's eighteen." Liam whispered and I could hear the hurt behind his words.

And it broke my heart… I know something that no one knows. That no one ever thinks about when they see us together: Liam hates himself. He hates himself for loving me so much, he hates himself for being twelve years older than me and he hates himself for the way people look at me, when we are together.

It affected him more than it ever affected me. I don't care what other people thought of me or what ridiculous conclusions they come up with. Because the truth is none of that matters: we love each other and that's all that matters.

"I'll be nineteen in three months." I said regaining my voice.

But I could see from Liam's mom face that it didn't matter for her because I am still a child and he is a grown man.

It was quiet for a second, the tension in the room built up again. Then Quill, who had not said a word since coming in, finally broke the silence.

But if I had the choice between him breaking the tension or keeping it, I would've chosen the second option. Because as soon as his words poured out of his mouth Liam spun around and the fear in his eyes were more than enough for me to know what was about to happen is far worse than this situation.

"Paul's here."

* * *

**Okay guys, was it good? **

**Please review and tell me what u guys don't like about it and what you guys will like to see on the next couple of chapters. I know it's a little boring so far but it gets better I promise. **

**And I have to thank my annoying yet wonderful sister and my AMAZING friend for editing and fixing a few things for me. (They are the best.)**

******I'll post the next chapter on Saturday. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I did say I'll update it next Saturday but I got bored and wrote the next chapter hope u guys like it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Being loved is knowing how to break hearts and loving is knowing when to break your own heart._

**Paul **

"Paul, please behave yourself." Sam whispered as we approached his house.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Sam I heard you the first hundred times."

That was the only thing he has told me the whole day. _Behave yourself, don't act stupid, control your anger… blah, blah, blah. _Sam's always annoying but this is a whole new level of annoying... even for him.

"This is going to be so fun." I heard Seth whispering to Jake and in return Jake slapped Seth across the back of his head. Nice. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I have no idea." Jake slapped Seth again.

"Cut it out Jake!" that's Leah in her over protective mode.

The whole pack is coming to Emily's house today which was unusual because we haven't had a full house since Jake left our pack. These days-most of the time- Jake, Leah and Seth spend their time at the `leaches' house. I'm pretty sure their coming to keep an eye on me. That's the problem with being a wolf, no matter how hard you try to hide what you are thinking, they just slip out of your head. So they know exactly what I'm thinking and I'm pretty sure they think I'll jump on the girl and rip her throat out. I won't do that… I think.

"Paul's here." I heard Quill's voice from inside the house. He sounded excited. Well I guess they all are: except for Emily and Sam of course. They want to see me snap, I am kind of their entertainment.

"Sweetheart, would you like to go with Emily to the kitchen. I just need to talk to Paul." Liam's voice seems awfully calm but his heart was saying something completely different.

"Ahmm… sure." A soft voice replied, it sounded more like a child's voice than an eighteen year old girl. Funny if she turns out to be even younger than eighteen.

Thud, thud… thud, thud… thud, thud

I could hear her heart beating from all the way out here. I can hear her arteries pumping blood faster and faster. And I couldn't stop myself from smiling. This girl who has never even met me before is already afraid of me.

This is going to be fun.

The front door to Sam's house opened and before I could enter Liam was out of the house closing the door behind him. Liam, who I haven't seen for seven years, surprisingly looked the same as he did seven years ago: calm, which annoyed the crap out of me.

"Hi brother." I said with a smirk. "How are you?"

"I'm good Paul." He didn't sound very 'good'.

"Hey! Liam!" Seth came running from behind me and stood right in front of me, in-between me and Liam.

Seth idolises Liam. Well everyone does. When he was living in La Push everyone knew who Liam Lahote was. He was like a god. All the boys admired and looked up to him and well... every girl wanted a piece of him. And even after seven years he still is the Legendary Liam Lahote.

"Hey buddy! Look at you." Liam looked around patting Seth's head. "All of you, grown up."

I laughed. "Well you were gone for seven years." As I said it, I saw the hurt in Liam's eyes. Good, he should be feeling hurt.

Sam shoved me with his shoulder coming to a halt in front of me and faced Liam. "Liam, how are you?"

"I'm good." He said regaining his charming smile that everyone falls in love with. "Congratulations on your wedding."

I can sense Leah stiffening as the word 'wedding' poured out of Liam's mouth. She is still not over Sam and Emily's wedding, even though she pretends to be. And in a wired way I felt sorry for her, I guess it's because I can relate to her: being rejected by people you love isn't the best feeling in the world.

"Well I hear we are going to have another one soon." Sam said patting Liam on the back.

"To an eighteen year old girl." I fake coughed.

That got everyone's attention, because as soon as the words came out of my mouth Sam spun around and gave me one of his 'Alpha looks' and growled.

"It's okay Sam." Liam put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Is it okay if I have a word with Paul?"

Oh look my brother being nice. How surprising… not.

Sam giving me one last glare turned around to face Liam and smiled. "Sure."

Sam walked over and opened the door, turning around to face the pack. "Well… would the rest of you like to come in?"

I could sense that no one wanted to, they wanted to see this but when Sam speaks every one listens. Patting Liam's back and shaking his hand everyone went into the house, leaving Liam and me, all alone in the pitch black night.

Everything was quiet for a while. Neither of us spoke and just started at each other. Then Liam spoke, so softly if I didn't have wolf hearing I would have never heard it. "I'm sorry."

And I laughed. "You are SORRY! You are SORRY after seven years." I spat the words like they were venom. "What changed your mind brother, huh?"

"Paul you know why I couldn't come."

Oh I do know why he couldn't come back. He was afraid of becoming one of us. He was afraid of the legends. He was afraid to take his responsibilities. So he ran away, he ran away like a hopeless puppy. He was supposed to be the Alpha, not Sam. He was supposed to be looking after us, and instead he ran with his tale in between his legs.

I still remember that day. How he came around ten at night and told my mum that he got a scholarship to some school in London. London! So far from home. None of us even knew about it. He applied by himself, he didn't even tell his friends. Mum was so upset, but he somehow managed to get mum and dad on his side. And so in a week time he was out of La Push and on a plane to London.

After a year dad left me too. I guess he got sick of me and mum. I guess he had nothing to stay for after his precious son left. It was Liam's fault, everything is Liam's fault.

I was only five, stuck with a broken hearted woman. A bitter, old broken hearted woman, who blamed me for my dad's disappearance. I still remember the way she would scream at me.

_You filthy, no good idiot. It's your fault; it's all your fault. It's your fault that your brother and your father left us. All your fault. _

My fault, everything is my fault.

"So what? You just left me and mum. You just left me, not caring if I turned into this, huh?" I said lifting my arms.

"You know that's not true." He shook his head. "I begged mum to come with me. I begged her to take you away from here."

Of course he did. Four years after he left us, he came back; he even stayed with us for two whole years. And our family was back to normal. Of course not for long. After two years, he got a job in New York and he was going to leave us again. He did beg mum to come with him though. But mom didn't want to leave her home, her people. Then he begged my mum to let me go with him to New York. My mum didn't really care if I left or not, but I couldn't leave her. She was so broken I knew if I left her she'll lose it. So I decided to stay with mum. If only I knew why Liam left… if only I knew, I would've gone with him. Then I would've had a normal life. Just like he does.

"Why are you here?" I asked changing the subject.

He didn't speak for a while, and I could see he was trying to find the right words. He didn't want to anger me and that made me even angrier. My whole body was shaking, the wolf within me desperately trying to leap out.

"WHY!" I roared.

Finally he answered. "Faye wanted to meet you guys. She wanted to know about my past before we got married."

"Oh, that bitch has you wrapped around her pretty little finger doesn't she?" I laughed filling my words with hatred. "How many times did I beg for you to come, how many time did mum begged you to come."

"I'm sorry."

Stop saying sorry. I need him to snap at me. I need him to get angry. I need the others to see that he's not the saint that everyone thinks him to be. But he's calm, like always. And it is driving me crazy. "Your _little trophy wife_ had to be the…"

"That's ENOUGH Paul!" Snap. My brother just snapped.

"Oh did I hurt your feelings. But come on brother, it's the truth." I smiled in satisfaction. "Why would an eighteen year old teenager marry a thirty year old man… unless she is a gold digger?"

I could hear his heart starting to beat faster and faster, his blood rushing into his face. "Don't bring Faye into this. This is between you and me. Not her."

"But where's the fun in that?" I asked.

"I love her Paul. Dam it Paul! I really love her. God help me, how many times did I try to get away from her." He said, more to himself that me. "How many times did I tell myself that loving her is wrong? But I couldn't leave her. She's not like other girls Paul."

Did I care?

"She's so… free spirited." Liam ran his hand through his thick black hair. "After you see her it's hard to get her out of your mind."

"Oh I'm pretty sure it's not that hard." I rolled my eyes. Seriously how much of a spineless baby is my brother.

"She has gone through a lot okay. Her life hasn't exactly being… well that easy." He paused for a while. "So please don't bring her into this. You don't have to do it for me… do it for her."

Is he kidding me? "Brother why would I do anything for her? I'm not the one who's in love with her. Remember?"

I shoved Liam out of my way.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to see my sister- in law." I said

But before I could move Liam grabbed me by my hand and spun me around. I have to give credit for him: for a human he has a lot of strength.

"Until you promise me you won't hurt her, I'm not letting you see her."

My whole body started to shake again. Who the hell is he to tell me what to do? I'll do whatever I want. I turned around pushing his hand off mine. But my brother can't take a hint when I give him one. Because he came in front of me, blocking the door.

I clinched my hand and did the one thing that I desperately wanted to do for so long…

**Faye **

I crossed my legs, re-crossed them and crossed them again. I can't sit here. I can't sit here while Liam is out there doing whatever he is doing.

I started to fiddle with my fingers: stretching them, clinching them, pinching them. I took my hands placed them on the table then back on my lap, then back on the table.

"Faye, calm down." Emily calmly grabbed my hands, stopping me from fidgeting. "Liam's just going to talk to Paul, okay? Paul's not a bad guy."

Liam's mum who was sitting so quietly snapped her head up giving me one of her deathly glares. "Why, you think my son is some kind of a monster?"

Yes, actually I do. I saw the way Liam looked when Quill said Paul was coming. He seemed so afraid.

"No Ruth she's just afraid." Emily spoke in her calm voice.

Ruth's head snapped towards her and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sudden flock of large men storming into the kitchen.

And my mouth dropped open. Wow! They look like copies of Quill. Same hair style, same shinny copper skin, same tattoos, all of them: tall, well build and muscular. And none of them were wearing shirts.

Emily who was sitting beside me got up and moved towards one of the men, smiling.

The man wrapped his arms around her and kissed her three scars before his mouth found her lips and they were kissing. That's when I saw her: a tall girl with short hair standing in the corner, looking at Emily and the man. She's so pretty but there is something in her eyes, something that has been there for a long time, and that was now part of her: grief. She's sad and it broke my heart. Not because I knew her or anything but because she reminded me of… of my sister.

Her gaze turned to me and she gave me the same death glare that Liam's mum gave me. I quickly looked away.

"Hey you must be Faye!" One of the young men walked towards me with a huge grin in his face. "I'm Seth."

I stretched my arm towards him to shake his hand. "Yep, the one and only."

He looked at my hand for a second and for my surprise pulled me into a bear hug. A yelp nearly spurted out of my mouth. Not because I was scared but because he was so warm.

"Wow, you're hot." I said trying to get out of his hold; the warmth is really quiet irritating.

"I know, I think I get it from my dad's side." He said letting me go.

And everyone in the room erupted into laughter.

Quill, who was sitting quietly got up and whispered. "Shush guys Claire just fell asleep."

And that brought more laughter. I didn't know why I was quiet confused, but they all seemed nice. So I didn't mind.

"Do you really have nothing better to do than babysit her all-day along." Another young guy spoke.

"That's Jared by the way." Seth said sitting beside me.

Jared gave me a quick wave and a smile.

"That's Jacob, Embry, Sam." Seth pointed to the man who had his arms wrapped around Emily, and Sam gave me a quick nod and a smile.

"And my sister… Leah." He pointed to the girl with the sad eyes and I smiled. But she did not return it.

Oh another person to add to my 'people that hates me' list. It seems to be growing faster and faster.

"Hey." I said giving everyone a smile. "Nice to finally meet you all."

This is awkward, I don't know what to do and I desperately need Liam right now.

"You are nicer than I thought." Seth said still grinning at me.

I like this boy, he seems naive and very wide eyed. "What did you think I was some kind of a witch?" I asked jokingly.

"Well… not exactly. More along the lines of…" before he had the chance to finish it Jacob, who was beside him slapped the back of Seth's head. Really hard. "Ow, what was that for?" Seth whined like a child rubbing his hand against the back of his head.

"Don't listen to anything he says, I think he was dropped when he was a baby and now he doesn't know when to stop talking," Jacob smiled at me ignoring Seth's question all together.

"Actually he was thrown not dropped." Embry spoke up and the whole room fell into laughter. Even Liam's mum seems to be smiling.

Then just like that everyone stopped. All of the boys' and Leah's head snapped up to look at me and they were all out of the door in a flash of a light. Literally: like lighting. Shit that was fast! Even Quill, who had been carrying Claire, placed the child on the couch and ran out of the kitchen. Leaving Emily, Ruth and me. Ruth looked from me to Emily, whispered something to Emily and quickly got up, then ran after the boys.

What just happened? I was so confused it took me awhile to realize what Ruth just said.

"Paul!"

Paul…Liam! Shit Liam's with Paul.

And with that I quickly got onto my feet and ran out of the door before Emily could stop me.

"What the hell Paul!" I heard Sam screaming at a man. I couldn't see him he had his back to me and he was shaking violently: like he was having a seizure or something. "I told you to behave yourself…."

I didn't hear what he was saying because that's when I saw Liam. He was lying on the ground, with his nose drenched in blood.

Seth bent down to lift him up. "You okay?"

"Yep I'm fine." Liam said smiling at him.

He didn't look fine, not at all: unless the new fine is a broken nose and a swollen face.

I quickly moved towards him and that's when he saw me. "Faye, I told you to wait with Emily." He spoke softly.

"Yeah while you get beaten up by your own brother." I said wrapping my arms around him and lifting my head to look at his face. "I'm going to kill him," words poured out of my mouth before I could shut up.

"Paul!" I could hear Sam's scream once more.

Liam turned his head to look at what was happening behind him and before I had a chance to look at what Liam was looking at, he took me by my arm and pulled me inside the house. "It's not his fault it's mine," he said calmly.

Seriously! I know Liam loves his brother… but who defends someone that just broke your nose. No one… except Liam.

"Oh my god!" Emily, who just came out of the kitchen, lifted her arms to her face. "Did Paul do that?"

"No it's my f…" before Liam had the chance to defend his stupid brother I spoke up.

"Yes."

"He's just in a bad mood." Really even Emily's defending him. "Come we should better get you cleaned up."

Liam went after Emily and both of them stopped and looked at me. "Are you coming Faye?" Emily asked.

"Ahmm I just need to go and talk to…"

"That's not a good idea." Emily and Liam both warned me.

Liam was by my side now slowly lifting my chin with his figure so I was forced to look at him. "It really isn't his fault."

No it's not. It's actually mine, this is my entire fault. It's my fault that Liam's mum is angry with him. It's my fault that he just got punched by his own brother and I need to fix this. I need to fix this before anything else happens.

"Please Liam. He can't do anything to me. Seth and his friends are all there." I said looking at Emily; I need her to agree with me. "I just need to talk. I need him to understand me… I need him to understand us." I took his hand on mine and kissed each of his knuckles.

"I don't think…" Liam started.

"Let her talk to him. It might actually be good for him." Emily came to my rescue. I have to thank her when this entire drama ends.

Liam sighed. "Fine but please don't say anything to anger him, okay?"

I smiled. "Yes sir."

He laughed a little and followed Emily through the hall way. Before disappearing into the hall Emily turned around and mouthed _'Be careful'_. I waited until I was sure they were gone.

Turned on my heel and walked out of the door. Letting the anger inside me build and build. How dare he punch Liam? How dare he hit his own brother, who is defending him, when it is practically his fault? How dare he hurt my Liam?

"How dare you?" I stepped into the porch.

Every one turned to look at me, except Liam's brother who had his back to me his shoulders crouched and bent down. He was shaking violently, more than he did before.

"How dare you?" I said a little louder taking a step closer to him.

And with that his shoulders straightened, still without turning around. For a second I thought I should turn around and go back in. He's so tall and big, he could crush me so easily. But NO, I'm not going to act like some scared princess, who hid behind her knight in shining armour. So taking another step closer to him I spoke a little louder.

"How dare you do that to your own brother?"

He started to shake even more violently, but he still had his back to me. And it made me even madder. He just punched my boyfriend and he has no guts to even look at me. Does he despise me that much?

"For god's sake, look at me Paul!" I screamed.

For a while nothing happened. Everyone was watching Paul vigilantly, waiting for him to snap or something. But there was no sound… no movement...nothing…

Then Paul snapped his head around to look at me for the very first time. And that's when it happened.

That's when the whole world around me shattered into millions of pieces…

And I was suddenly falling.

* * *

***Note: What happened to Faye before they came to La Push will be told in the later chapters ("She has gone through a lot okay. Her life hasn't exactly being… well that easy" Liam to Paul about Faye) and also about her sister.* **

**Thanks, for my sister for sitting down and editing it for me and I'm really annoyed at her for being creep out by the whole Quil imprinted on Clair thing… I did try to explain it to her, she doesn't get it. Oh well.**

**I'll post the next chapter next Saturday. Tell me what u guys didn't like about this chapter and what u guys did. And what you guys would like to see in the next few chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters. **

**Okay so this chapter is short. I did say I'll post this chapter on Saturday but I found some free time so … yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Once upon a time there lived a big bad wolf that fell in love with The Little Red Riding Hood. Once upon a time there lived a big bad wolf that ripped the heart of the girl he loved. And he lived happily never after. _

_The end._

**Faye **

And suddenly, I was falling.

_Once, when I was younger I decided to climb a tree. It was taller than most of the trees I have ever climbed before and my dad did warn me not to climb it by myself. But I was a young girl who had a desire to fly, to be free. So one day I waited until my parents left for work and climbed to the very top of the tree. It was the most amazing thing I have ever done in my life. It felt like I was standing on the top of the world, I was untouchable and most importantly I was invincible. So I did what any 'insane' person would do: I stretched my arms above my heads and I flew._

_I still remember it: the feeling of being free, the feeling of letting go, feeling of power and pure joy._

_But reality always seems to ruin beautiful moments. Because the next thing I remember was pain, the agonising pain of my broken bones and bruised skin._

_Doctors said it was a miracle that I had survived. I remember spending months on a wheel chair not being able to move or walk…_

_But the crazy thing is if I get to go back in time I would still do everything exactly the same because that was the day I realized that joy always comes with pain._

I'm falling: yet again. But this time I don't think I'll survive. This time I don't want to fall and this time I'm falling into darkness.

Everything around me is slowing down and I'm quickly drifting away from it: away from everything I knew to be true, everything I believed and loved. There's nothing to hold onto… except those eyes, those magnificent eyes that seems to stretch endlessly. They are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen… he is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. With his shinny copper coloured skin, his perfectly symmetrical face and those dark brown eyes of his.

He's staring right back at me with his mouth half opened and there is something burning in his eyes… a light... love, desire, awe, adoration and fear.

And I was lost.

I am lost in his eyes and I don't know the way out. I'm trapped… I'm forever trapped. But I didn't mind. I don't mind because I'm trapped with him. He's here standing in front of me and that's all that matters.

I wanted so badly to run to him. Wrap my hands around his heavy shoulders, to run my fingers across his pouted lips, to hold him closer to me.

"No, no, no." I was dragged back to reality. "No, this is not happening to me." Paul was shaking his head violently.

That's when I snapped out of… whatever just happened. That's when everything came pouring back to me: why I am out here, why I was screaming at Paul a second ago, why I was so angry. Liam. That's right Liam, the man I'll marry in few months. My sweet Liam. I'm here for him. I'm here because Paul punched him for no reason.

I could feel my anger building again: rising like hot lava, burning through every part of me, about to burst out of a volcano... about to burst out of me.

"Why did you do that to him?" The words were supposed to sound angry but I had no energy, I was tired and my voice sounded like a broken child. "He loves you so much and that's how you treat him. Do you hate him that much?"

In a flash of a light Paul was in front of me. Standing inches away from me I could feel the heat radiating off his skin. I can feel his body violently shaking. I wanted to look at his face to find any kind of answer to what just happened. But I couldn't. I was too afraid. So I kept my eyes on the ground looking at our toes that were facing each other... almost touching.

"I did hate him. I hated him more than anything I ever hated." He paused for a while, waiting for me to look at him. I did not lift my head. "But now I hate you more. I despise you… I loathe you… you disgust me." He paused.

"I have never hated any one as much as I hate you at this moment."

And then he was gone. He ripped my heart out of my chest and he was gone.

Leaving me to bleed to my own death…

**Paul**

I ran letting my paws dig into the cold grass. I ran letting the cold wind brush through my fur. I ran without looking back. I ran leaving my heart behind… leaving the purpose of my existence behind.

No, no, no

I don't want this. I don't want an imprint. I don't want to be stuck to a girl for the rest of my life… I don't want to be stuck to _her_. I don't want to love _her_. I don't love _her_. I hate _her_. I hate her for loving my brother. I hate her for being here. I hate her for being my imprint.

She's my imprint. My imprint that belongs to my brother. And he's going to marry her… he's going to marry Faye.

And I can't stand it. My perfect brother who gets everything and anything has the one thing that should be mine.

So I ran, I ran and ran as every muscle in my body cried in agony, I ran as everything around me screamed.

_After you see her it's hard to get her out of your mind._

* * *

**I'll update the next chapter soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**This is the 5****th**** chapter hope you guys like it. And thanks for all the beautiful comments, I'm so glad you guys like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

_When having to make a choice between two things we choose what's best for us, but sometimes what's best for us isn't exactly what we want. _

**Faye**

I stood in the dark of the night. Listening to the murderous silence. Letting the cold wind drag its claws across my body, letting it tear me apart, piece by piece.

I stood feeling everything- pain, love, hatred, fear- yet knowing nothing. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to slow down my pounding hart. I folded my shoulders in trying to block the rest of the world out.

"This is not fun anymore." I heard Seth's voice in the distance. "Ow Jake! You are starting to really annoy me."

"Then keep your mouth shut,"

"Okay this is a whole new level of crazy!" I heard Ruth hissing under her breath. "Marrying my son is one thing but this…"

"Ruth! I think that's enough." Sam spoke up.

I don't know what they were talking about and I have no intention of knowing. I just needed to forget what just happened. I need to forget the whole day. Just get it all out of my mind. But everyone is talking…. And I just need them to shut up.

"Well none of this would've happened if …"

"What happened?" I heard Liam's voice so far away… so far from my reach.

"Nothing, you know how Paul is," Sam said_… I think_. "He got angry."

And then a hand grabbed me and spun me around.

"Did he do something to you?" The owner of the hand asked, pulling me closer, scanning me carefully to see if I was hurt.

I looked up… to look at him. To look at my Liam. I looked into his eyes, searching. Searching to find myself, trying to forget what just happened. Because I know that no matter how much lost I am, I'll always find myself in his eyes. No matter how much hurt I am he'll always fix me.

"I love you." I spoke wrapping my arms around his waist as tightly as I can, trying to stop myself from drowning into darkness. "I love you more than anyone I have ever loved." I don't know why I needed to say it out loud or why it was the first thing that came out of my mouth. But I need him to know that, and for some reason I need to hear it too.

Burying my face in his chest I breathed in, he smelled like mint. He always smells like mint, like when someone laughs after eating peppermint.

And I fell into hysteria of sob. I don't know what just happened, I don't know why it feels like half of my body has been ripped open. And I understand nothing. But in his arms I'm complete. And with him I'm safe.

He held me for a while, he held me closer until I had no more tears to spill. He held me even after everyone went into the house.

"Hey." Liam pulled me out of the hug and looked at me. "Honey I love you too."

I shook my head like a small child. "But… but your brother hates me, your mum hates me."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "No one in the right mind will ever hate you. And you know I met this girl once who told me to never give a shit about what other people thinks."

I remembered the dozens of times I told him those exact words.

I looked at him wiping my tears away. "She must be very smart." I laughed but it didn't sound very much like a laugh, it sounded more like a weak cough.

"Very smart. And beautiful." He laid a soft kiss on my lips. "And gorgeous." His mouth moved along my jaw awakening every nerve on my body. Making my heart twist and jump in glee.

"And kind." His mouth ran down my jaw line until it found the curve of my neck. And I'm drowning again… but this time I'm drowning in pure sensation.

"Should I be jealous of her?" I whispered not knowing why I was miserable a second ago.

He whispered into my neck, his breath burning into my very core. "Very."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure I should."

And then we were kissing. His warm lips moving softly against mine, sending electric shocks through my spine. One arm wrapped around my waist holding me closer to him. The other slowly traveling from the small of my back up along my spine. And I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to my body, letting my body take control of my mind.

This is why I love Liam. This is why he is the most amazing person I have ever met. This is why even when the rest of the world is against us I'll still choose him.

This is why I'll always choose Liam.

Because he knows how to fix me. He knows how to put all my broken pieces together… because he gives a whole new meaning to the word perfection.

That's why whatever that just happened with Paul means nothing to me. It means nothing. It means absolutely nothing.

I love Liam, I'll always love Liam.

Paul hates me anyway. Didn't he just say that? He hates me.

And anyway, since when do I care about what anyone thinks of me?

….So why do I care so much as to what Paul thinks of me?

**Paul**

I'm running.

I'm running under the endless night sky. I'm running without knowing where I'm heading or when I'll stop.

I'm running to get away from her. From Faye. But she's everywhere. Her child like voice, those light sea blue eyes, her tiny lips so perfectly shaped, her long red hair that makes her look like she's lit on fire. The way she folded her shoulders in when I screamed at her. The way her heart thumped to an uncommon rhythm. The way her eyes bore into mine when she looked at me.

She's everywhere.

So I'm running, pushing my body to the very limit, letting the sensation of my aching muscles run through my body.

I'm running and she's right beside me.

**Fate **

Under the curtains of the night sky I walked. Listening to the sound of leaves crushing under my feet. I liked the sound of it, the sound of dying leaves… the sound of death… because I am a man with no purpose in life but to destroy. Many, calls me Fate, because I am capable of single-handedly crushing others bliss… crushing their will to live.

I close my eyes and pick my victims like chickens in a cage, and for the rest of eternity their fate is under my control.

Right now I'm heading to a small town far… far away from my home. I have travelled across the world to find my next victim.

To find her…

* * *

**Okay so I got this whole new idea of "Fate" after I wrote the 3****rd**** chapter. So from now on there will be a small POV of Fate in every chapter as well. I won't reveal who he is or why he is there (for a while) but I'll definitely give hints.**

**Any way what do u guys think? Do u guys like this mysterious Fate or do u guys think it's better if I didn't add him to this story at all? **

***Note I know Fate and Faye have like only one letter difference (T and Y) but Fate is the best name that describes his character… so yep.* **


	6. Chapter 6

** I do not own any of the Twilight characters. **

**Okay here goes chapter 6 hope u guys like it.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Pain and happiness are two ends of the same sword, without one end the other end is useless. _

**Paul **

After what seems like forever I stopped running. And headed back to Sam's house. I waited in the dark out of everyone's sight, far enough so I could not hear her beating heart or her voice, I waited till everyone went to their own houses. And when it was just Sam and Emily taking a deep breath I knocked on the front door.

After what seemed like forever the door opened

"What are you doing here Paul?" To my surprise Sam didn't sound mad, he rather sounds sorry.

"I want you to make me forget her." The words rushed out of my mouth before I had the chance to change my mind.

Everything is quite for a while; we both stared at each other as the words hung on the air.

"What?"

"I want you to make me stop feeling this way." I say.

He knows what I mean. I don't need to spell it out. I want him to 'alpha order' me to stop feeling this way towards her. Feeling as if half of me is ripped out of my body. I want him to stop me from thinking about her, about how much I want to hold her. How much it hurts me to not be near her. I want all that to end, to simply disappear. I want to go back to the way things were. The way I felt before I saw her… plain, ordinary and most importantly no pain.

"It doesn't work that way Paul." Sam rubs his eyes and sighs. "I can't make you forget her. Imprint is so much stronger than any authority I have over you. I can't make you stop lov…"

"I don't love her." I hiss trying to keep the wolf from lashing out. "I don't love her." I whisper more to myself than him.

I have been telling myself those exact words all night along. I don't love her. I'll never love her.

"Fine, I'll do it." Sam says opening the door gesturing me to come in. "But Paul, I want you to remember..."

"Yes?"

"That the harder you try to fly away the harder you'll fall to the ground."

"I'm not a freaking bird Sam." I said letting the door smash against the wall.

**Faye **

I looked out of the window towards the dark night.

The rest of the night went… well not too badly. Ruth did not open her mouth to talk to me or even look at me. Emily kept pilling food after more food trying to force everyone to eat as much as they can. Offcourse the others seemed fine with it. Actually more than fine, they ate as if they have never seen food before. It wasn't the most amiable thing to watch.

And Seth of course did not stop talking. His mouth half talking and half chewing. Even though it was revolting to watch I was glad that he was talking. After whatever happened in the porch with Paul everyone was on the edge. Some giving me sympathetic smiles as if I was a dying patient, Leah gawking at me as if I were some sort of animal that was going to rip her to pieces… and Liam continuously looking from one face to another trying to figure out why everyone was acting so strangely. So I was most glad that Seth kept all the tension down making everyone laugh and getting hit in the back of his head by Jacob three times. He even managed to get a few slight smiles from Leah and Ruth, which was quiet an achievement.

And Paul… he never came. And no one ever, not even accidently, mentioned his name. And to tell you the truth I was glad. I didn't want to talk about him, I am actually waiting for this day to be over, the moon to disappear and tomorrow to come. I am going to sleep and forget all about what happened tonight. It's simple as that actually.

"You know they'll come around." Liam says when we were in his room, away from Ruth and her deathly silence.

She has not even talked to Liam after the whole thing. As if she is saving all her energy for a war. And it is driving me mad not knowing what is running inside her small head.

I took a deep breath and leaning in laying my head against his cheats. "The night is so beautiful here, so much better than in the city." I said changing the subject.

But it is the truth. I have never seen the sky so beautiful. The small stars surrounding the silvery blue moon listing vigilantly to its secrets. The whole sky looks as if it is sprinkled by silver droplets that shone now and then again. The beauty of it is… breathtaking.

"Faye."

"It's like the whole skies been light up." I kept talking not being able to stop, not wanting him to remind me about tonight.

God stop talking Faye. Take a grip.

"Everything's going to be alright you know." He whispered against my ear.

And the only thing I could think was 'no'. Something deep inside was tugging at me telling me to get out of La Push. It's like a hunch, a feeling that you get when you are being followed or when you are about to be in trouble. An animal instinct that says 'run there is a predator close by'. Run or you'll lose yourself.

"You go and take a bath." I said moving away from his reach. "I'm going to go outside for a while."

I gave him a light kiss and moved towards the door as fast as I can. Trying desperately to stop him from talking about today and how everything is going to be okay.

"How do you know it's going to be alright?" Before I disappeared out of the room I suddenly stopped and ask.

He smiled at me standing across the room leaning against the wall, his hands tucked into his pant pockets. He shrugged and simply said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because life is wonderful that way."

And I laughed as I turned around and headed down the hallway towards the porch.

He is right. I'm starting to realize it now, life is quite beautiful. Not just the greatest moments but also the not great moments. Yes there is so much pain in life and I guess we remember pain better than happiness. That's okay though, because pain is our best mentor. It teaches us the beauty of the happiness. The beauty of not taking things for granted.

But right now, at this moment as I am heading towards the cold picturesque night, I have a hunch, a small feeling in my gut that pain is going to teach me more than I have ever wanted to learn.

**Fate **

Pain: for humans it is the one single entity that is worse than death. Isn't that why some choose death over life? To escape the pain and the sorrow of their pathetic life. But in my opinion pain is the one single good thing that happens to all of us. In my opinion pain is the best motivator that makes it possible for us to strive... makes it possible for us to move on no matter what the circumstances are. Makes it possible for us to smile.

So that is why I believe that most of us should feel pain daily. So that is why when I drain my victims I make sure they feel the pain. I make sure they feel the agony of my venom ripping through their blood vessels, burning every part of their nerve ends. This is why I let them die slowly, let them plead for their death to come faster.

So that is why I'm standing out here waiting… waiting for her to come out into the torturing night. So that I can indulge in the rich liquid that runs under her skin. I am waiting so that I can teach her the beauty of the word…

Pain.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**So I won't be uploading any chapters for a while. My exams are starting in 2 weeks… excited (not). So yep I need to start studying and I won't have time to write but after the 13****th**** of June I'll have finished all my exams. So I promise I'll update like a chapter each day (after 13th of June, off course).**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think. **

***Note: I'll explain how Liam knew about the whole wolf thing in one of the upcoming chapters***

**And again thanks to all your wonderful comments. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight**

**I am so very SORRY for taking such a long time to update, especially after I told everyone I'll update after 13th of June. It's just I got caught up in a wired situation and I did not have the time to write. Again I'm so sorry. Anyways I'm back and here's chapter 7 hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Different people want different things but when it comes to the very end what all of us want is to love and be loved. _

**Faye **

I sit on the porch looking at the stars that hang above the ground. It's quite beautiful… well this whole place is beautiful: quiet and peaceful. Not at all like the big cities. I, surprisingly, like it here, even though I do not think this place will greet me with a smile anytime soon.

"_So what? His parents still don't know about you and him?" Mum asks, with her hands resting stubbornly in front of her chest._

"_Yes."_

"_Oh this is not going to be good."_

"I hate when she's right." I whisper to myself.

Who would've thought meeting his family would turn out this way. His mum won't even talk to me and his brother… Paul hates me. He made that very clear today and for some reason Paul hating me makes me nauseous. I feel as if I have disappointed some one I greatly admire and it saddens me. And that wired feeling that took over my body when I saw him. I am still unable to tell whether it was reality or if it was all in my head.

Ah I need to stop over thinking. I need to get my mind off this unusual day.

So I open my phone and dial my mum's number, praying with all my might for her to be in a good mood. I wasn't originally planning on calling her at all, at least not until I went back home. But now I just need to get my mind off the crazy day I had and the only person I can think of calling is my mum.

The phone rings once, twice.

"Don't you think it's a little too late to call?" the other end of the phone answers and my blood runs cold.

She doesn't sound calm at all she sounds even angrier than the last time I spoke to her.

"Hey mum I'm goo how are you?" It takes all of my strength to keep a straight voice. Because at the moment I have no strength to listen to my mums lectures. But it doesn't matter even her lectures are better than worrying over what happened today.

"So you really went to see his family." I can hear her sigh on the other side.

"Yes."

"You know me and your dad don't approve right?"

"Yes."

"You are way too young to get…"

"Mum, we got engaged." A sudden anger starts to crawl up my spine, like lava bubbling through volcano after being forced to hide for so long. I can't listen to people not accepting this anymore. I can't stand it. "It's not like I'm getting married tomorrow and anyway what different does it makes if I get married when I'm older or now?"

For a while neither of us speaks, letting the sound of the night to surround us. I look up and take a deep breath. It's a cold night way cooler than where I come from. But it's surprisingly soothing.

A second pass and then a minute then when I finally give up on her speaking she speaks. She speaks so softly, just like she used to do when I would get injured. "Are they treating you well?"

She speaks so softly it almost breaks my heart. "As nice as you are to Liam."

"So when are you coming back?"

She changes the subject just like that. It's no surprise my mum is always like that, pick a fight and if it doesn't go the way she wants it to she'll change the topic. But right now I'm glad. I have no intensions of quarrelling over this engagement anymore. "In four weeks."

So we keep talking and talking, from one thing to another but never mentioning Liam or anything to do with him. I don't mind though because I haven't had a normal conversation with her in a long time.

"Honey," I can hear my mum yawn, through the phone, "We should go to sleep now."

"Yes." I say, almost disappointed that this unusually normal conversation, for mum and I, has to come to an end.

I look up at the sky and sighs a sudden relief washes over me.

"Oh hey" after a while a voice speaks up from behind me and I turn to face Liam.

"Did you have a wash?" I ask him.

He sits beside me on the porch pulling me closer to himself, letting me burrow my head in his warm chest. He smells like soap, which is as always soothing.

"It's already one in the morning we should get some sleep." Liam rests his head on top of mine as he whispers the words.

"We should." I say but neither of us make any effort to stand up or move.

So we sit on the porch in the cold of the night, curled against each other, neither of us uttering a single word. Both of us just sit looking at the twinkling night sky slowly disappear and give rise to the morning sun.

**Fate**

As the ground got swollen by the moon light she digs deeper and deeper into the forest. Letting the sweet smell of her blood be tow by the cold wind. That smell of hers it is exactly as I remember, like the smell of something sweet and sour. It is almost impossible for me to not rush towards her and dig my fangs into that fragile pink neck. After all, I have been walking silently behind her for the last thirty munities but it seems like she has no clue of my presence.

Offcourse human ears aren't as sensitive as ours so hearing my footsteps are highly unlikely. But…

"You know something?" She comes to a halt and speaks without gaze towards me. Her golden hair shimmering in the moon light. "I wasn't expecting you."

…she's not like the other humans. She always had better hearing than most of the humans I know.

"Who were you expecting?" I ask stepping out of the shadows knowing all too well who she was expecting.

"So now you do their dirty work for them?"

"I asked you first."

"And I asked you second." She turns on her heel to face me without a single speck of fear on her face. Her face shining in the dark of the night and I can't help but lift the corner of my lip. She has changed, she has become braver.

"Don't you think you should be a little nicer to me?" I take a few more steps forward closing the gap between us. "Since your whole life is on my hands."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Why is that?" I rush towards her gripping her jaws with my hand squizzing it a little harder than I should.

"Because you're not here for me." She speaks desperately trying to get out of my grip.

"True, but I'm s…o hunger." I run my nose along the base of her neck letting the warmth of her skin burn my cold dead skin.

"I'm not afraid to die. Not anymore." She lifts her head up and smiles at me. Her smile may be able to deceive me but her heart cannot because the second the word hunger escapes my mouth her heart beat rises pumping blood way too fast for a person who is not afraid.

"You know she's too young. She's still a kid. You think Anna would've approved?" As those words escape her mouth my hands limbers and let go of her jaws. Because suddenly I'm not in the present I'm being dragged back. I'm being dragged back to the past that I lost long time ago. To a time where the old me lived.

"_Promise me you'll never change." Anna grabs my hands squizzing them as if I'll disappear if she let go of me._

_And I laugh. "I promise"_

"Funny isn't it? Even after so many years you still remember her. Even after you ki…"

"Stop speaking." I hiss trying desperately to pull away, from the old me dragging me back to the past.

"Why should I?" she screams back at me. "You made her suffer."

"_I promise I'll never hurt you."_

"Stop it."

"You made her cry."

"_I'll never make you cry."_

"Stop it."

"You ki…"

"SHUT UP." My body rushes towards her. But I'm not in control of it anymore. "Shut up."

My hands grab her small head. She looks at me her eyes full of tears, not in fear but pain. Pain of something she lost a long time ago. Something we both lost a long time ago.

My hands tighten around her head…

She smiles, "You really going to kill me?" Her heart beating faster and faster.

We both stare at each other, as the silence impregnates the air around us. We watch each other both challenging the other, trying to see who will come out a winner. And as always she wins, I let go of her neck.

"Don't you dare interfere with my work. Next time you show your face around me I will kill you. " I spit before I turn on my feel and run towards the night.

Dam it why do I always lose to her? Why can't I just kill her?

**Paul**

"Come on wake up sleepy head it's almost time for lunch." For crying out loud how long has Jake being nagging me to wake up. Doesn't he get it? I don't want to get up. Doesn't anyone get it?

Last night after Sam 'alpha' order me to not see Faye I slept on the couch in Sam's house. It's too small for me and moving let alone stretching my limbs are near to impossible. But this is better than going back home. This is better than going to where she is.

Sam gave me the day off today told me to 'figure things out' and Emily went to check on how things are going at my place. But she still hasn't returned home so it is just me and Jake.

"Look Paul, you really need to sort things out." Jake isn't joking anymore I could hear the seriousness in his voice. "And any way you don't have to worry about anything, right? I mean if Sam told you not to see her then you want, right Paul?"

Jake shut his mouth waiting for me to reply. But there is no reason for me to, he already knows the answer as well as I do. Isn't that the reason I don't want to get up? Because if I do I'm afraid I'll run home just to see her face. I can feel it in my bones, every part of me longing to see her. Even though I saw her just a few hours ago, just yesterday, I still want to see her. Every part of me is desperately yearning to see her face, hear her voice, to hold her close and to feel her warmth. And I hate it. I hate this feeling.

I hate her.

* * *

**I'll upload the next chapter ASAP.**


End file.
